


The Great Plains

by leonardodicaprio99



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 13:31:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 88
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8715799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leonardodicaprio99/pseuds/leonardodicaprio99
Summary: Frank fantasizes again.





	

Frank was fantasizing about Arizona again. He wondered if the people there were nice, if they were tolerant and liberal beings. If the air was cold. He hoped it would be chilly, so he could glide on the cool wind. He hoped there were a lot of trees and bushes where he could nestle. He hoped there was a lot of water.

Newt gave him all those hopes and he was very grateful to his master and one true love. Arizona sounded like the best place on earth.


End file.
